Submit a Tribute
by Integrity21
Summary: ***Closed***Sorry if you have a good character but we can turn them into sponsers or escorts!
1. Beginning Sign Up

Submit a tribute. Please try your best to fill out the following. If anyone has any ideas for a theme let me know, I was thinking the games before Katniss and Peeta. Or possibly the very last games before the revolution. But anyway ideas are welcome.

District:

Name:

Gender:

Family:

Friends:

Chosen or Volunteered (if volunteered why):

Hair:

Eyes:

Features:

Popular or Loner(at home and with sponsors):

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Quote (optional):

Ally:

Possibility of Romance if so what type of person:

Strategy:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hope for future if they win:

If tribute wins what will they're hobby be:

Extras:


	2. Need more Tributes

Okay here are the tributes but seriously I need more tributes! Especially guys, there are no guys! If there is like one spot open I'll make one up myself but I can't make up 17 tributes. Okay sorry, but seriously do need more guy tributes!

District 1

M:

F:

District 2

M:

F: Shiloh "Shy" Marak

District 3

M:

F: Trisha Stapioupulus

District 4

M:

F: Callen Westernmark

District 5

M:

F:

District 6

M:

F: Madison Silvaya

District 7

M:

F: Hazel Jackson

District 8

M:

F:

District 9

M:

F:

District 10

M:

F:

District 11

M:

F: Lukia Nornlum

District 12

M:

F: Kat Mason


	3. Second Tribute List!

Wow! Thanks everyone so much here is the second tribute list!

Sorry but I don't need anymore girl tributes, so please don't send anymore in, sorry if I didn't use both of your tributes but I did try and use at least one per person for girls. But Anyway I still need guys from 1, 3, 6, 8, 9, 10, and 11 and then we can start the story.

I also added in my own girl tribute so here she is.

_Name:_ Yale Kodak

_District_: 5

_Family:_ Dad – Jefferson, he is a loving father but is always working, he is the mayor.

_Friends:_ Jake – her very best friend and although they are both very attractive they're no more than friends.

_Chosen_

_Hair:_ chocolate brown, just below her elbows, super shiny and straight.

_Eyes:_ Striking blue eyes, surrounded by thick long lashes.

_Features:_ 5'5 lean and toned but still feminine

_Popular or Loner_: at home loner, but we'll see with sponsers

Reaping outfit: blue blouse, and skinny jeans with wedges

_Interview outfit:_ black knit dress just above her knees with high heels

_Allies_: yes

_Romance:_ yes

Strategy: don't get killed, wait for everyone else to pick each other off and then go in

Strengths: swords, bow and arrow, she is really hard to kill because she is so beautiful, exceptional healer.

Weaknesses: javelins, isn't sure how exactly to kill someone.

Hope for the future if she wins: to get married and have children and live in the Victors Village with her family

Hobby if she wins: writing

Okay so I hope you guys like her and I swear she won't get special treatment just because I made her up.

And here is the list of tributes!

**District 1**

F: Rosekiss Guidsir

M:

**District 2**

F: Shiloh "Shy" Marak

M: Aleksander "Alek" Longwood

**District 3**

F: Trisha Stapioupulus

M:

**District 4**

F: Callen Westernmark

M: Joseph "Jofuss" Pilo

**District 5**

F: Yale Kodak

M: Briar Moon

**District 6**

F: Madison Silvaya

M:

**District 7**

F: Hazel Jackson

M: Cody Dawson

**District 8**

F: Fawn Harrow

M:

**District 9**

F: Kanini Darling

M:

**District 10**

F: Fawna Meadows

M:

**District 11**

F: Lukia Norlum

M:

**District 12**

F: Kat Mason

M: Caleb Johnson

_**Okay I'm sorry if I had to change your District if you are really upset about it PM me and I'll see what I can do. And please I need more guys, you can submit as many tributes as you want!**_


	4. Second to Last Tribute list

Okay here is hopefully my second to last tribute list!

And I got another tribute from someone a friend who couldn't get on so she wrote him down for me and here he is.

**Name: Zach Manders**

Age (Preferably 15 or older): 17

Gender:M

District (Please include a few backups): 1, 7

Appearance: Breath-takingly handsome, striking green eyes the color of gems, shaggy browinsh redish hair and a lean musculer build about 5'11

Personality: Kind and caring. Very protective of those he loves and cares for. He is a hopeless romantic, but doesn't let it show. Very cunning, smart and funny, but in a cute way.

Family:

Mother-Reyna, loves all of her sons equally, but has favorites depending on which day.

Father - Sherman(haha funny name isn't it) loves all of his sons and is very hard working, provided for the family very well.

Brian - 23 off and married living with his own wife and 2 children, ulike his parents he has favorites, Zach

Cody- 19 never Zachs biggest fan, in fact he was almost happy Zach got chosen. Cody is also breathtakingly handsome and always has some sort of girlfriend

Kohler - 16 loves his brother and is devastated when he is picked

Myles- 14 doesn't really care that his brother got chosen he figures he has enough brothers.

Charlie - 11, can't stand the fact that his nicest brother(not including Brian) got picked, and could have volunteered to take his place if he were old enough.

Tyson - 7, really cute kid and really believes that his brother will come back no matter what people tell him.

Analysia - 5 (did i say Reyna has no favorites, what i meant was no favorites among the boys, Analysia is obviously her favorite) an adorable innocent little girl but she's no fool she understands that Zach's not coming back.

Blaze - 1, an adorable little boy, but for all he understands Zach is going away for a special job where he'll be on TV, and none of what he sees is real, but that Zach might not come back because the show needs him.

Friends: Charlie - (girl) sees Zach as nothing more than a friend, but she is also beautiful.

Jason - loyal and trustworthy friend, he and Zach were the two most popular boys in school. They are tied when it comes to looks looks.

Background: Zach comes from an extremely hard working family, making them wealthy. The Mander's are also well known for they're generosity.

Strengths (Include best weapon): Knives, swords and is very trustworthy. Can very easily talk his way out of things. Is very good at healing

Weaknesses (Include worst weapon): Isn't one to hurt people. Cannot stand it when people are cruel. Worst weapon bow and arrow.

Biggest Fear: losing someone he loves

Reaping Outfit (Optional): slacks and button up

Chariot Outfit (Optional): your choice

Interview Outfit (Optional): your choice

Interview Quote(Optional): "Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying "I will try againg tomorrow." -Mary Anne Radmacher

Interview Angle (Optional):

sweet, a hopeless romantic, but also very capable of killing

Token: a small golden sun, necklace

Romance (Would you mind if I put them in a relationship?): no go ahead

Alliances: Sure, I was kind of thinking he could pull a Peeta, start off with the careers and end up killing someone, and running.

Okay and here is second to last tribute list! By the way though I still need guys from Districts 6, 3 and 11!

**District 1**

F: Rosekiss Guidsir

M: Niccolo Machiavelli

**District 2**

F: Shiloh "Shy" Marak  
M: Aleksander "Alek" Longwood

**District 3**

F: Trisha Stapioupulus

M: Zach Manders

**District 4**

F: Callen Westernmark

M: Joseph "Jofuss" Pilo

**District 5**

F: Yale Kodak

M: Briar Moon

**District 6**

F: Madison Silvaya

M:

**District 7**

F: Hazel Jackson

M: Cody Dawson

**District 8**

F: Fawn Harrow

M: Cole Madrox

**District 9**

F: Kanini Darling  
M: Kameron Forrester

**District 10**

F: Fawna Meadows  
M: Blaise Calder

**District 11**

F: Lukia Nornlum  
M:

**District 12**

F: Kat Mason

M: Caleb Johnson

Please guys I really want to start this story so I really need 3 more guy tributes, if by the end of today I only need one I can make someone up, but I can't make up three people.


	5. Final Tribute List!

Thank you so much everyone who submitted a tribute here is the final list! And just to let you know I'm going to put up Districts 1-6 reapings first and then 7 – 12, I hope that's okay with everyone, and if you have any ideas for the arena please PM me!

**District 1**

F: Rosekiss Guidir

M: Niccolo Machiavelli

**District 2**

F: Shiloh "Shy" Marak  
M: Aleksander "Alek" Longwood

**District 3**

F: Trisha Stapioupulus  
M: Zach Manders

**District 4**

F: Callen Westernmark

M: Joseph "Jofuss" Pilo

**District 5**

F: Yale Kodak

M: Briar Moon

**District 6 **

F: Madison Silvaya

M: Kirk Hasley

**District 7**

F: Hazel Jackson

M: Cody Dawson

**District 8 **

F: Fawn Harrow

M: Cole Madrox

**District 9**

F: Kanini Darling  
M: Kameron Forrester

**District 10 **

F: Fawna Meadows

M: Blaise Calder

**District 11**

F: Lukia Nornlum

M: Kite Nightlock

**District 12**

F: Kat Mason

M: Caleb Johnson


	6. Reapings Districts 1 to 6

Reapings 1-6

District 1

Rosekiss Guisir 

As I walk down the street I hear so many people call out my name.

"Hey Rose!"; "How you doing Rose?"; "Are you excited Rose?"

No of course I wasn't excited, this was Reaping Day, it should be a day of sorrow, not happiness, and I certainly wasn't one to train.

Finally as I got to the town square I saw everyone and their exceptional outfits. As I reach my section just in time for Matilda Jenkins to call out the unlucky children's names, and then for someone else to volunteer for them. And so she begins, first of course, being Matilda she must make a big deal about getting the name out of the bowl, but eventually she pulls it out. "Dawn Guidsir" I stand here in shock as I watch my little sister walk up to the stage, no of course someone will volunteer themselves, they always do, oh please, please, please, let someone volunteer and I wait a few more seconds and then I hear myself call out.

"I volunteer!" I shout.

"Ohhhhh, a volunteer!" Matilda squeals, shut up you sound like a pig I want to snap but of course I don't. I slowly walk up to the stage and shake her hand.

What have I gotten myself into?

Niccolo Machiavelli

I watch as a girl, Rosekiss Guidsir, to be exact; the most loved girl in all of D1 volunteer for her sister and walk up to the stage, oh come on there's no one to volunteer for her. Wow District 1 has definitely lost its touch. But I know I will volunteer, I have to, and I just have to make sure that I'm the first one to volunteer. So when Matilda calls out a name I see a small scared boy start to trudge up to the stage and I shout out "I volunteer!"

"Ohhh, two volunteers this year! Well it's not a first!" Matilda shouts. As I get to the stage I shake Rosekiss's hand and see her mutter something that I can't catch.

Oh I can't wait for the games to begin.

District 2

Shiloh "Shy" Marak

I am just about to leave for the town square to go to the reapings when there is a knock on my front door. "I got it." I shout so my dad doesn't get up. Just as I'm about to open it I remember that I still need to put on my Toms, "One minute!" I shout. So I race down the hall and into my room to put my shoes on, and when I come back down I see my visitor has let himself in. "Hey Shy." My best friend Harker says, "we're gonna meet Rena at the town square.

"Alright, one sec." I say, "Bye Dad!" I shout.

"Bye Shy, I'll be there in a few minutes!" I hear him say as I close the door. "So, are you excited?" Harker asks me.

"Oh, you know me, I stayed awake hours last night dreaming about this." I tell him sarcastically. I hear him give a light chuckle,

"Alright let's go."

As we get to the town square I see that just about the whole district is there, except for my dad. Just before we get a chance to say hey to Rena the mayor starts.

"Okay everyone one quiet down, children ages 12 to 18 please get into your roped areas so we may begin."

I watch as everyone slowly trudges into their areas or pig pens as Rena once called them. I turn to say bye to Rena and I see her mouth "good luck"; "you too" I mouth back and then I go into the 15 year old area while she goes into the 16 year old.

"Oh, it's Reaping Day already!" Peatirece Lynn gushes, "May the odd be _ever_ in your favor!" First she makes a big deal about how it is such an honor to be here and how lucky she is to get assigned to District 2 instead of District 12, who never shows any appreciation to their poor escort. And then it's time to pick the girl, the whole District drops into an eerie silence.

"Shiloh Marak!" she calls out.

No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening, but I feel my legs walk up to the stage, "Congratulations, Shiloh!" she squeals shaking my hand. I look around the square, first I see Harker's face he looks like he's about to cry, and then I see Rena, but she's stronger than Harker, she's already lost a brother to the Games, but I still see the pain. Finally I look around for my dad, but he's nowhere to be seen, it figures.

I wonder if he'll figure it out soon enough that I'll get to say goodbye to him, probably not.

Aleksander "Alek" Longwood

"Come on," I tell my girlfriend, Rosella, "we have to go to the town square."

"No, please." She sobs, I feel bad for her, she lost her younger sister to the games last year and doesn't want to have to see someone else get reaped again this year.

"I know, but what are the odds that you'll get picked?" I say trying to soothe her.

"But what if you get picked?" she asks.

"Me, no and if I do I'll be fine, look we have to go or else the peacekeepers will come get us."

"All right." She sniffles. I hate seeing her like this, she's always so strong and brave, I mean if her father hadn't put his hand over her mouth last year she would have volunteered for her sister.

As we slowly walk down to the Town Square I hear the mayor start so we hurry up so the peacekeepers don't get mad,

"I'll see you later." I say and give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Good luck" she says quietly because the reaping has already begun. I walk over to my section just in time to see Shiloh Marak walk up to the stage, I know her from school and I can see the dread on her face.

"And now time for the boys!" Peatirece Lynn shouts, being Peatirece she makes a big deal out of picking the name,

"Alexsander Longwood!" Crap. I really need to stop making promises I can't keep, but I walk up to the stage with confidence I don't have and shake Peatirece's hand and then Shiloh's. I look around and see Rosella let a tear slip down her face.

I really, really need to stop making promises I can't keep.

District 3

Trisha Stapioupulus

"Mom, can I get something nice to wear for the Reaping Day this year?" I shout, already knowing the answer.

"NO!" she snaps, just like she always does.

She seriously hates me I decide, hmmm maybe I'll do her a favor and just volunteer this year, but probably not, because I doubt the Games have staples in the Cornucopia. I hurry to get dressed into the rags I have for clothes, the only reason I have to hurry is because my jerk of a mom decided that it was my responsibility to wake myself up for the reaping and that if the Peacekeepers came and either shot or arrested me it was one less mouth for her to feed, because apparently she had one too many kids and of course I had to point out to her that she only has one child, to which she replies, 'my point exactly'. And so as I am hurrying to get dressed as it is my jerk, I mean mother screams,

"Trisha ya didn't do what I asked, I told ya to fix my teapot."

"I did!" I shout back.

"Ya did it with ya staples, now get ya lazy butt down here and FIX MY DANG TEAPOT!"

"Coming!" I say but of course I just grab my stapler and slip out the back door to get to the Town Square. As I walk down the street everyone stays at least 3 feet away from me, and then I hear the whispers "She's crazy" I hear one person say, "I heard that when Sally May started a rumor about her mother she tried to staple her mouth shut." When I hear this I have to laugh out loud, because that itself was a rumor, I told Sally that it wasn't nice to spread rumors about other peoples mothers when her own couldn't even stay loyal to her father. But of course when I laughed that started another round of gossip "See I told you she was crazy, here she is just walking down the street laughing by herself."

Ugh these old women and their gossip. As I finally get to the town square I walk directly to my section, in which apparently I get my own section, because everyone stands at least 3 feet away from me; as usual.

"And now, for the girl tribute of the Hunger Games!" calls out Omoni Landslide. But unlike other escorts she gets right down to business.

"Trisha Stapioupulus!" she shouts, searching the audience for me.

I walk up to the stage my legs feel like lead, and then I hear a cheer, when I turn around I see that it's my mother, wow someone has a lot of love for their daughter, not. As I get on the stage I shake Omoni's hand.

Well I hope they have staples somewhere in the arena.

Zach Manders

"Zwach" my little brother Blaze says, "why is evewyone sad?" he asks me.

"Because today someone will have to go away for a TV show that they might not come back from." I tell him.

"Oh come on, Zach." My older brother Cody says, "Just tell the kid. The sooner he knows the better."

"Shut up Cody." I say under my breath so Blaze doesn't hear, "he's too young." Cody has never been my biggest fan, ever, not since the day I was born and kicked him square in the jaw, or at least that's what Brian told me, my older brother who now is off and married with his own two kids.

"Fine, fine. Pretend that every year some poor innocent kid doesn't die, go ahead try and protect him from that, because we all know that one day one of us is going to get picked."

"Shut up Cody!" I yell, "Why do you even care anymore, your done, you don't have to worry about your life anymore!" I see him instantly recoil as if I was holding out a knife. But of course Blaze starts crying, so I turn back to him to soothe him, which makes Cody laugh, "You're going to be a great daddy someday." He says mocking me, "If you don't get reaped first." Before I can turn around and punch him he walks out the door.

"Come on Zach, your brothers will be fine," my friend Charlie tells me.

"Yeah, listen to her, Charlie's always right." My other friend Jason says with a smirk, scratching his poison ivy.

"Oh come on Jason that was one time!" Charlie shouts.

"Yes but you told me that it was a bunny nest and that if I stuck my hand down the hole I would find a baby bunny." Jason says defensively.

"Guys enough!" I say. "Are we seriously fighting over this still, come on, one of us could be dead in the next week."

The three of us, we've been friends for years, through everything from Charlie's dad dying to Jason almost having to live on the streets until my parents gave his family some money. We need each other, we had also thought we needed Monica, our other friend that used to hangout with us, until she was reaped and killed by some tiger-bear, in the games two years ago, and today was the day that we mark her death. When we finally get down to the square I notice that everyone is staring at us, so I look to Jason and whisper "Do I look okay?"

I see him give a slight nod, "How about me?" Charlie asks.

Honestly I really want to tell her that she looks amazing but after Monica died, who not only was one of our closest friends but also Jason's girlfriend, me and Charlie decided it would be better for Jason if we didn't date. So I tell her she looks good, which leaves a small smirk on her face. "Well I know I look good." Jason says, and of course he does, he always does, which is why the three of us are so popular. And then I notice that everyone is not looking at us but something behind us, so I turn around, and see that Blaze, who is only 1 and has just learned to toddle has followed us.

"Zwach." He says, "you didn't answew me when I awsked if I couwd cwome."

"Well I'm sorry Blaze, I didn't hear you." I say scooping him up.

"Alright guys I'll see you later." Charlie says heading off to the 17 year old girl section.

And then Omoni Landslide calls everyone to order and declares that she will call the names. while she is talking about this Jason and I walk over to the edge of our section to stand next to Charlie.

"Trisha Stapioupulus!" I hear Omoni call. I let out sigh of relief that it's not Charlie.

"And now for the boys." Omoni says.

"Zach Manders!" she calls out.

I feel Blaze nudge me and I hand him off to Charlie and I hear him start to cry but I still trudge up to the stage.

I'm really going to miss my family.

District 4

Callen Westernmark

Ugh, I can't find anything to wear of course on one of the biggest days of my life. Today I'm going to volunteer for the Hunger Games. Finally I find something; gray tights, black high-heeled boots, navy blue halter top dress that ends at my knees, and a nave blue headband. When I decide I'm acceptable to go out I say good-bye to my home, because either one, when I get back I'll be living in the Victor's Village, or two, I'm going to die in the arena. As I walk down the street to my friend Jenn's house I get some whistles, at which I toss my hair over my shoulder and roll my eyes. When I finally get to her house I see that she is the only one home. "Hey," I say as I walk in the door like I always do.

"Hey" she says, "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be I'm volunteering." I tell her. I see her eyes go wide and then she tenses like she's waiting for me to say "Just Kidding!" and then laugh. But I don't, I just stare at her.

"Why?" she sputters, "you'll, you'll…"

"Die?" I ask her. She nods her head yes. "That's why. I want to prove myself; I want people to see how strong I am." I can tell she doesn't like the idea but I going through with it anyway. So as we walk down to the square I see all the other girls faces filled with dread. I watch as the mayor and the D4 escort Lynda Flaffodil, make their speeches, but I'm not listening; until Lynda calls out the name.

"Charlotte Green!" she announces. And then both me and Charlotte's older sister, Harlem, I think it is both shout,

"I volunteer!" we both look at each other. And so I repeat myself

"I volunteer!" When I look back over at Harlem I see her eyes fill with tears of relief, and as I walk past her she pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you." She says and I nod my head. When I get on stage I shake Lynda's hand. I am filled with dread, but I must remember;

I am here to prove myself.

Joseph "Jofuss" Pilo

"Come on little cuz, you need to get ready for the Reapings." My cousin Renato says.

"I'm almost ready." I shout. I finish up on my hair, yes my hair, I spike it up every morning; and I walk down the hall.

"Ready to go." I say.

"Okay go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes, I just gotta finish up with these bills." He tells me.

"Ight, see you there." When I get about halfway down my street I meet up with Angel.

"Hey," I say, "any good new pictures I gotta see?" I ask him, because he is the graffiti artist of D4.

"Na, I almost got busted the other night." He tells me.

I have to laugh because the idea of him behind bars is kinda amusing, sure he acts all rough and tough but honestly he's just a little puppy dog.

"Alright, lets go, let's go." He says. So we walk down to the Town Square.

"Ya know, I wonder if it would be worth it, the Hunger Games, I mean, if ya win, cuz it must be a traumatizing experience, watching everyone get killed. But is it really worth it if all you get is money and a house, cuz those memories don't just go away. Have you looked at some of the Victors, man. Their messed up." He says and but I'm not in the mood for one of his rants. "But really I wonder what it's like." He says.

I look over to the stage and see that Lynda is already pulling a guys name.

"Joseph Pilo!" she shouts.

"I guess imma about to find out." I mutter to Angel.

I walk up to the stage and shake Lynda and the girl's hands.

And I promise myself imma make it back.

District 5

Briar Moon

I get out of bed to see my twin sisters standing over me.

"Come on little brother." They both say, "We're going to make you look perfect for the reaping."

Oh no they did this last year and the year before that. They pretend to be my stylists like the ones the tributes get for the Hunger Games, and I have to sit through it all morning and endure it because they're daddy's little girls. By 10 o'clock they're done with me just in time to walk down to the Town Square. I really hope I don't get picked, I'm so small and have never trained a day in my life, I would surly die the first day which I suppose is better than enduring two weeks like some people will have to.

As I get to the center of town I walk directly over to my roped off area. First our mayor, Mayor Kodak, a tall handsome man, with laugh lines around his eyes makes his speech, and then our escort Nutty Meringue makes her announcement I don't listen to either of they're speeches but I do stare at Loopy, we've come close to being friends but she doesn't know that I like her, finally it's time for Nutty to choose the boy tribute and I cross my fingers hoping it's not me.

"Briar Moon!" she calls out.

I hear myself let out a whimper and I walk up to the stage to shake her hand.

I'm never going to make it.

Yale Kodak

I watch as the small boy, Briar Moon, walks up to the stage, the more I look at him the more he reminds me of my little brother I used to have, until he and my mother were killed in a fire, I was 10 and he was 6. I almost cry as I see Briar go up on stage, please let someone volunteer for him, but no one does. I look over to my father, the mayor and I see he has the same look on his face as I do. I look around feeling tall in my wedges; I'm already 5'5 so I really must look tall too. I am ready to be reaped, because for the past seven years my father has had me exercise; strength training, running, building endurance, and learning how to use different herbs and weapons. My father and mother had lost my older sister, Gracie, before I was born to the Games. My dad once told me that she was beautiful and that I had her wolf like blue eyes. That was also the reason my dad made me train, because Gracie was one of the first killed because she was much unprepared so I had to be prepared in case I was reaped.

"And now for the girls!" Nutty calls, reaching into the bowl to pick a tribute.

"Chrissie Hope!" she calls and then I see her face drop when she puts the name and face together, Chrissie has cancer. She'll never make it in the Games, not now at least. Her cancer, which her family thought was gone was recently detected and they found that it had come back worse than they had ever seen in District 5. Her family was also told that if she became too stressed at any given time it could kill her because of how the treatments affected her body and she's in a wheel chair. I debate with myself on whether or not I should volunteer for her, of course I would probably last longer in the Games, but when I die I will leave my father with no family at all. Finally just as Chrissie is about to get on stage I scream out with hysteria

"I volunteer!" Nutty turns to look at me with a mixture of dread and relief. Dread because I'm the mayor's daughter and relief because she doesn't have to lead poor Chrissie to her death.

I walk up to the stage and look at my father, I see his eyes are filled with tears, but he nods his head in approval, he always did tell me to stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves.

I walk up the steps to the stage and when I turn around the District starts clapping, and then I look and see Chrissie's parents, smiles on their faces and tears rolling freely down their cheeks, "Thank you" her mother mouths to me and I return it with a nod and slight smile.

At least it's for a good cause.

District 6 

Madison Silvaya

I wake up in terror, like I always do on Reaping Day, I am afraid for my life and my friends' lives. I get out of bed and try to figure out what to wear, I do want to look nice, especially if I'm reaped, because I figure it can't hurt to try and charm the sponsors as soon as possible. So I take a step back from my closet and try to decide on what to wear and after a few minutes of thinking I decide; a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose fitting red blouse that falls off my shoulders and brings out both my fiery green eyes and my figure, and finally I slip on my favorite pair of gold flats. I'm ready to go.

"Mom, Dad, I'm ready!" I shout down the hall.

"Okay sweetie!" my Dad says, so the three of us walk out the door and down the street, when we get to the town square my parents each kiss me on the forehead, say good luck and let me walk over to my roped off section. Another year, another death, another tragedy. I look over and see my friend Luke, usually he gives me courage but not today. He winks at me and I give a slight smile back. What are the odds that I'll be chosen, my parents forbid me to take out a tesserae. I see Luke motion for me to come over to him so I do. When I get over to the far end of my section and he's at the edge of his we're standing next to each other and he pulls me into a hug.

"I'm nervous for you." I whisper to him.

"Me? Why? I've only taken out 2 tesserae." He says to me pulling me back to look into his beautiful grey eyes.

"Yeah, but I haven't taken out any." I tell him.

I lean back into him and we just stand there like that, both afraid for the other, until our friend Silver comes up.

"Um guys, did I not get a memo or something because this," she says referring to us hugging, "is new."

We instantly pull away, but I'm still longing for the warmth of his arms.

The mayor starts talking and we all silence ourselves. But I look sideways at Luke, I see him looking at me too and he winks, he's adorable, I decide; it's no wonder he has so many girls falling over him.

"And now to pick our finest lady, the newest tribute of District 6 is…." Shouts our escort, Reola Winncroft, "MADISON SILVAYA!"

I look around sure she called the wrong name but then someone nudges me and I start walking up to the stage, I feel myself shake Reola's hand and I look around. First I see my parents, both of them have stayed strong, for my case I'm sure, and then I look at Silver, she's looking at me and she holds up her pointer, ring and pinkie fingers, our secret symbol for stay strong, we had made it up when we were 7 and kept having to give reports in front of the class. Finally I look at Luke, I see a single tear slip down his cheek that he quickly wipes away and then he winks at me.

This year it will be my year, my death, my tragedy.

Kirk Hasley

"Kirk! You need to get going soon!" my mother shouts down the hall.

"Alright, I'm going now!" I reply.

I head out the door and down the street and go straight to Dandelion's house, my girlfriend. Just as I'm about to knock on the door she comes out. I shake my shaggy blond hair out of my eyes so that I can see her better, because I've never seen her dressed up; she looks so beautiful. Her brown ringlets just falling past her shoulders, her gold dress bringing out her beautiful blue eyes, her brown freckles coming out in the sun, I'm so lucky to have her. She gives me a quick hug and then we walk to the Town Square for the Reapings.

"I'm going to miss you when if I get picked." She tells me.

"Why do you think you'll get picked?" I ask her, and then I remember; her family's poor and to support her family she has had to take out 8 tesserae, I nod my head so she doesn't have to explain. I immediately feel bad for bringing it up.

We get to the Town Square just in time for Reola to pick the girl tribute and I cross my fingers that it's not Dandelion, she's too vulnerable; thankfully it's not Dandelion but a girl who goes by Madi, I see her parents and realize she's an only child, that always makes it harder for the parents. Finally it's time to reap the male tribute, Reola makes a big deal about getting the name out and then she finally gets it.

"KIRK HASLEY!" she shouts. I hear Dandelion whimper, and I know she needs me. But I walk up to the stage and shake Reola's hand and then Madi's.

Finally I take my last look around District 6, one last look of my home.

_Hey guys I know this is really long but I wanted this to be how you really get to know the characters. I'm going to put up a poll on who you like the best out of these characters, because eventually I'll have you guys vote on the death's and so on. So please tell me what you think and if there is anything that I did with your character that you didn't like PLEASE PM me I don't want you to have to read about the character you made up that I messed up. So please any questions comments either review or PM me!_

_Hope you liked it!_


	7. Author's Note

Okay sorry guys I guess you thought this was another chapter. But I just wanted to let you know, that while I love your reviews on who you thought was really good, I do have a poll up for please it would be really helpful if you could take it! Sorry if I sound like a control freak, I swear I'm not! And in case you were wondering the next Chapter will be up in 2 or 3 days, sorry the wait I suddenly became very busy!


	8. Reapings 7 to 8

Reapings 7-12

District 7

**Hazel Jackson**

I go into my mother's room to check on her,

"Mom, are you doing okay?" I ask her.

"I…I…I'm okay Helen."

"No, Mom, its Hazel."

"I'm sorry sweetie , I was distracted by that big cloud that's floating in." My mother suffers from hallucinations, some say she is mentally unstable and want to put me and Helen, my twin sister, in a foster home, but I tell them that she is fine and that she I my mother, and not their problem. Sometimes the things she sees are as horrible as watching me and my twin sister Helen be murdered or as sweet as her and our father's – who died of a rare disease – wedding day, both things she would wake up from crying.

I look her in the eye, which is the only way to have her full attention and tell her that there is no cloud. I see her get confused and then she points to a shadow on the wall, mumbling something I can't catch.

"No Mom, that's a shadow." I try to be firm with her, but as soon as I look at her eyes I turn to mush, she has the eyes of a newborn cow, so trusting and hard to hurt.

"Mom, Helen and I need to go the Reapings, okay? We'll be back soon, I promise." I see her shake her head and then her eyes go wide, she knows there is a chance Helen or I might not come back.

"Don't volunteer." She croaks.

"I won't Mom, I promise. I'm sorry but I have to go."

She nods her head and I walk out the door. I walk into our bedroom, the one Helen and I share, and put on jeans, a black tee and some black boots, yup I definitely have a pattern going here.

I turn to look in the mirror to check my hair and see that Helen, who is always looking in the mirror, has already beaten me to it.

"El, do you mind?" I joke.

"Well suh-ry, some of us like to look like girls sometimes." She teases, keeping it light, but we decide we can both look in the mirror and then she starts giggling,

"What?" I ask.

"Look at us, we're complete opposites!" she laughs, and she's right, I'm in my almost all black outfit, with short auburn hair, and she's in a dress, a pretty one at that, with her long, and shiny hair in ringlets.

"El, where did you get that dress?" I ask knowing we definitely do not have the money for those kinds of things.

"I made it, I made you one too, but you said you would rather go into the Games than wear it." Now that she says it I do remember her showing me a horrifyingly frilly _thing_. But I wasn't aware that it was a dress.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…I mean I didn't."

"Its fine." She says waving me off, we've become used to being opposites, but she's still my best friend.

"Let's go."

So we walk out the door and down to the Town Square arm in arm.

"WELCOME TO THE HUNGER GAMES!" booms our escort, Nolan Figgers, District 7 officials decided that since in the past some of our tributes have attempted to murder the escorts, since they were from the Capital, the officials assigned us an escort from D7, so now we have the only male escort, yippee for us.

"FIRST LET'S THANK OUR PRESIDENT FOR GIVING HIS TIME AND EFFORT TO OUR SPECIAL TRADITION!" Now would be the time that everyone would clap, but no one does, we all know why he's doing this, he wants to get put to a better district.

"NOW THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…..THE CHOOSING OF OUR FEMALE TRIBUTE!"

He walks over to the bowl and starts fishing for a name, Helen starts to cut off the circulation in my hand and finally he calls out the "FEMALE TRIBUTE" I feel Helen's hand grow tighter.

"THIS YEAR'S FEMALE TRIBUTE IS…..HAZEL JAAAAAACKSON! COME ON UP HAZEL, DON'T BE SHY!"

I'm not being shy; I just don't particularly like death sentences.

But I walk up to the stage anyway, and shake his enthusiastic hand.

Well at least Helen will be here to take care of our mother while I can't

**Cody Dawson**

"Mom, Dad! I'm meeting… I've gotta go to the town square early, I'll see you there!" I call down to my parents, and then I rush out the back door to meet my friend Kali, she's my best friend, although she can be catty she's never turned on me. When I finally reach her house to pick her up – a tradition of ours –she is waiting on her front step, her head in her hands, but when she sees me she perks up.

"Ohhhh, I thought you were going to keep me waiting all day, not much of a gentleman you are!" she teases.

"My apologies." I say mocking her, it's an ongoing joke we have that we are dating, a rumor started by her "friend", but now whenever in public we pretend we are and are very formal.

"So, my lady, shall we be off?"

"Why sir, I think we should, don't want people to get ideas," she says, "or do we." She adds with a sly smile.

"I think…we don't, no today at least." I say.

"But, we have to remember that today could be the last day for them to make presumptions about us."

"But ma lady, I say we go off this instance!" I say throwing my hands up.

"Fine, if we must, but I declare we are taking the long way." She says, knowing that's as efficient as waiting until the bells ring to leave. And she also declared it so now we have to do what she wants. So we're off, around the sharp turns and through the allies, until finally I see the sun, I start to hurry up because the allies creep me out but then I remember that Kali is still on my arm, but she stops me,

"How do I look?" she asks, I roll my eyes because she's obsessed with appearance.

"You look fine, now really people really are going to get ideas."

"Hold on, hold on, your hair is messed up, let me fix it." She says, reaching her hand up to move my hair; but I swat it down,

"My hair looks fine, Kal, seriously we need to get there." I tell her.

"Calm down, we have time." Just as she says that the Peacekeepers start coming around looking for stragglers who thought they could ditch the Reapings. When they start to come down the ally we're in I shoot a look at Kali, "Run!" she hisses, and then we run.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" one of the Peacekeepers yells, I'm afraid that they're going to shoot but we keep running.

As I'm running I hear a crash and I turn around I see that Kali has knocked down a crate so that the Peacekeepers can't come through. I hear exactly what I dread, the sound of guns going off.

I finally see the light, like literally the end of the ally and we break through panting,

"Well," she says panting and laughing, "that was fun!"

"Yeah, if fun was almost getting shot in the head!" I say,

"You know I almost hope I get reaped just so that I don't have to worry about being shot by Peacekeepers." I say, still joking.

"Alright bad boy, let's go." She whispers, because they have already called the female tribute.

"AND NOW FOR OUR MALE TRIBUTE!" screams Nolan Figgers, "COOOODDDDYYYYYYY DAWSON! COME ON UP CODY, DON'T BE SHY!"

I would like to tell him that I am not shy, I just don't particularly care for being reaped for my doom; but whatever. So I walk up to the stage and shake his hand and then Hazel's.

This is going to be a long week, or maybe an extremely short one.

**District 8 **

**Fawn Harrow**

I giggle as Tin tells me about what he saw yesterday, his older sister and her boyfriend holding hands. But what I'm giggling at is the face he is making about it, as if it was some scandalous thing, holding someone's hand, so to make a point I grab Tin's hand and drag him off so I can say goodbye to my family in case I get reaped. As we run to my house Tin struggles to free his hand, but I'm not letting go. By the time we get there we are both out breath, which is good, that means he can't yell at me.

"See…it…wasn't….that…bad." I say in between breathes. I give him my mischievous smile, and he returns it. Tin is devilishly handsome, he has even been told he looks like Finnick Odair, who is considered the most handsome man in the world. But Tin also gets into a lot of trouble, although he is never punished. Tin is my best friend in the whole world, and although he is considered a "bad boy" he is the most thoughtful person in the world, at least to me he is.

As I walk in the door I see that most of my family has already left for the town square. But my father, Roman, is still here.

"Hello sweetie." He says, greeting me.

"Hey Dad," I say, "we were just stopping by to say goodbye."

"Oh, well then goodbye. I'll see you guys soon."

As we run down the street I run into Nill, my older brother, he's 18 and is always confident he won't get reaped, a confidence I seriously wish I had. When he sees that Tin and I are holding hands he gives us a mischievous smile, the same smile that I gave Tin earlier, when Tin realizes why we earned this smile he starts to blush but I just hold his hand tighter, I seriously need some way to get my stress about the games out and it seem like this is it, cutting off the circulation in Tin's hand.

"So, you two, what's going on?" Nill asks keeping up with that grin of his.

"Nothing, we're friends, Nill. Just friends. Okay?" as I look to my side I see Tin blushing, all the rumors he has going around about us and he chooses to blush at this? Baby. Well whatever.

"Let's go." I mutter to Tin and so we walk away, but not soon enough because I hear Nill call out "Have fun you two!"

Ughhh, he really knows how to embaress me; and my _friends_.

By the time we finally get to the Town Square everyone is already there so we just say goodbye, not without a friendly kiss on the cheek, and walk off to our sections.

First our mayor walks onto the stage for her speech, and then Oblivia Frelin comes up to reap the tributes.

"And now, for our female tribute!" she squeals out,

"FAWN HARROW! COME ON UP FAWN! FAWN HARROW ARE YOU THERE?" I realize she has called my name and I walk up to the stage, my legs feeling like lead.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" she starts squealing like a two year old.

"Thank you." I mutter, shaking her hand. I look around and see Nill shaking his head, and then I see my mother and father silently crying, but finally I see my best friend, Tin, blow me a kiss.

This is truly my worst nightmare.

**Cole Madrox **

I say goodbye to my mother, Tracy, my father, Flint, my sisters Aeela and Flora, and my brothers, Jax and Mason. And then my cousins Maritza and Cain. Next my aunt and uncle, Vin and Blake, and finally my grandparents. It's a tradition in my family to say goodbye to everyone before the reapings and then after we celebrate, it started when my grandfathers sister got reaped, they never got a chance to say goodbye to her, they were cheated, when they went to go say goodbye the Peacekeepers wouldn't let them. And now we say goodbye before the reapings. Finally when we are done I go out to find my friends, Faith, Jet, Carmen and Dale.

Faith is especially special to me, in fact I think I love her but I could never tell her, no there is too many dangers in our world for a family, a wife, kids. No, they could all be taken away as fast as I could reach them. Just look what happened to Peeta and Katniss, she tried to save both of them and now their district has to give double the tributes. When I finally find them Faith runs up and wraps her arms around me, she always get extremely sentimental on Reaping Days. "Hey" she says breathily.

"Hey" I chuckle, pulling her back a little.

"You look…good." I tell her, I want to tell her that she looks beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, stunning, but I think might scare her just a little. When I get over to everyone else they look at me oddly, but I just let it roll off.

"You guys ready?" Jet asks us, meaning to go to Town Square. We all nod our heads yes and we walk down the street. When we finally get to the town square Faith makes us all stop and she throws her arms around each one of us and gives us kisses on the cheeks, whispering good luck in each of our ears, or at least that's what she said to me.

When I finally get over to the dreaded reaping section Oblivia has already announced the girl tribute and I'm ecstatic it's not Faith; but then it's time for the male tribute.

"AND OUR FINE GENTLEMEN IS….COLE MADROX!"

No, no, no, no, no she must have called the wrong name but I know she hasn't so I shake my shaggy blond hair out of my face and walk up to the stage. First I shake Oblivia's hand and then Fawn's small delicate one, I really hope I don't have to kill her.

At least I already said goodbye to my family.

_A/N Ok guys I'm sorry it took so long to update and it's not even the rest of the districts but I got a last minute tribute and couldn't turn them down so I decided that Katniss and Peeta did pull the berry stunt but rather than it turn into a revolution it failed and the punishment is that now D12 must submit 4 tributes, is that good with everyone? I already have my extra tributes. (they were submitted one through review the other through PM) I hope everyone is okay with this and I'm sorry it took me so long to update but the next Districts should be up in a few days! Tell me what you think! _


	9. Reapings 9 to 10

**District 9**

I flick my wavy brown hair out of my eyes. Who do you like? What kind of question is that, wow my brother has lost it, of course I don't _like_ anyone. I have too much on my plate already.

"Nohea! Did you take the cheese rolls out yet?" I shout to my brother, he calls back "No!" Ugh of course he hasn't, he never does anything…no that's not fair, he cleans the dishes, makes the cakes, ices the cookies, sweeps the floor, and paints the sign every six months. Never mind, maybe I'm the lazy one; but whatever I don't have time, I have to make all the bread and work the register and still have time to get ready for the reaping. Crap I forgot about the reaping, as I bend down to get the fresh bread out of the oven the chime on the door rings, "We'll be open at ten." I call out.

"No, it's us! We figured you could use some help" our two best friends, Lila and Chase call out.

"Hey guys!" Nohea says, walking into the kitchen.

"So what can we do?" Chase asks giving me a wink, it's an ongoing joke between us to pretend we have feelings for each other to annoy Nohea, because he hates the thought of other guys holding my hand and hugging me, which is something Nohea and I do a lot because we're so close.

"So why don't you go get ready and we'll take out the rest of the bread." Lilia tells me and I agree. So I walk upstairs and slip on my favorite blue dress with some flats. As I walk downstairs they all stare at me,

"What?" I ask, my eyes going wide, afraid there is a rip in my dress.

"You look…fantastic." Nohea tells me, which is a huge compliment because he is always brutally honest.

"I told you my girl is a knock out!" Chase says joking, but it still causes Nohea to glare at him.

"You do too." I tell my brother, because he always does, he's one of those guys who looks great in everything. But he just laughs and says "I'm not even dressed yet." I giggle, and put on an apron, I have one last batch of cookies to make.

As we walk to the town square Nohea squeezes my hand, he always gets nervous on Reaping Day.

"Okay see you later." I say to my brother. As Lilia and I walk over to our section. While the mayor and our escort give their speeches I wonder how Nohea would take it if I was reaped, although he tries to act tough, like me, he isn't,he probably wouldn't take it well. Finally our escort calls out the girl tribute's name.

"KANINI DARLING! COME ON UP KANINI DARLING YOU ARE ONE LUCKY GIRL!" shouts our escort whose name I can't remember. I feel my legs move forward and I shake the escorts had.

I hope Nohea takes it well.

**Kameron Forrester**

"I love you." My to-be-fiancée, Tiama tells me as I go into the kitchen to get something for us – and the baby – to eat, when I come back Tiama's hand is on her stomach, I can tell she is deep in thought, but I kiss her on the forehead and give her her food.

"Is this okay." I ask, afraid that what I gave her was on the very long list of things you can't eat when you are carrying a baby.

"It's fine!" she laughs, "really Kam, you have turned to mush ever since you found out about the baby."

"Well, I want it to be okay. I mean it's ours!" I still can't believe that in nine months we will have a child of our own.

"I love you" I whisper to her as we sit down on the couch, I notice she sits down with her legs crossed pretzel style.

"Um, Tiama… I have a weird question for you, why do you keep sitting with your legs crossed, I mean even on the kitchen chairs you sit like this, why?" I ask trying to put it sweetly. She laughs at my stupid question.

"I don't know, it just feels right." I laugh, we've been doing this a lot lately, me asking stupid questions, usually referring to the baby, and her laughing, and then both of us laughing.

"Come on." She says getting up, "we need to get down to the town square." She grabs my hand and pulls me out the door and into the warming sunshine. It's a short walk to the town square and when we finally get there we stay together, it's our last year and I wish I could just skip today and go ahead nine months, Taima is going to be an amazing mother, and she will be so happy. I watch as the poor baker girl walks up on stage, I remember back before Taima I thought that girl was so gorgeous and she still is. I feel bad but I practically shout with joy that it's not Taima, I don't know what I would do if it was, maybe try and run away with her, into the woods. I'm so busy thinking about what I would do that I don't notice that they are ready to reap the male tribute.

"KAMERON FORRESTER!" our escort, Jenkie Jenkins calls out. I hear Taima let out a strangled cry, but I give her a kiss on the cheek and walk up to the stage. First I shake Jenkie's hand and then Kanini's.

I am going to make it back; for Tiama, for me and for our child.

_Hey sorry it took so long to update, I became so busy with school and then Christmas! I am really sorry that it is only 9 – 10 I started 11 but then realized I'm missing info on characters from there. So 11 and 12 will be up soon! Please review!_


	10. Last Authors Note I swear!

Hey everyone I swear once the Games start no more annoying authors notes, but I just want to say that if you think you found someone good for your tribute (like a girlfriend or boyfriend) just PM me I already have an idea of some couples, and please remember to keep them the same age I don't think a 17 year old guy would go out with a 14 year old girl. Sorry anyone who had their eye on someone who was older. I put up a poll for the arena but by the end of the day I'm going to put one up for couples, depending on what you PM me, and you send me ideas for couples that aren't yours. Okay so sorry to sound like a control freak…I just want you guys to feel like you are a part in this! So Districts 11- 12 should be up in the next few days!


	11. Districts 10 to 12 finally :

_Okay this was my mistake I forgot to add in the age of the characters, so if u could either PM me or leave a review stating your characters age and name, that would really clear things up, especially for those romances, because I don't want you to have your character planned as 18 and me think it's 13 and pair them up with a 13 year old, after I find out the age of everyone's tribute I will put up a list for romances…so let me know soon! And I'm sorry I know some peoples points of view are longer than others, those of you who have a short point of view mow will have a longer one later! I promise!_

**District 10**

**Fawna Meadows **

"Mom, Dad! I'm meeting Blair at the market early to buy some bread and look around a little bit, is it okay if I get some new shoes?" I shout down the hall, to my parents, "Who's Blake?" my older brother Kam shouts, his real name is Kameron, but we call him Kam, he is very overprotective of me, and hates it when I hang out with guys, even though I never do. "No Kam, I said Blair!" I shout back down the hall, he sticks his head out the door of his room that he shares with my younger brother, Alric. "Oh." He says, but I can tell he still doesn't believe me, well whatever, it's really not my problem. But I walk out the door and into the street, to find Blair waiting for me, we both have on our best outfits. I have on a faded blue short sleeved dress that goes down to my knees with a creamy off white sash that is tied tightly around my waist with silver ballet flats. Compared to her outfit I look horrible, but she is from one of the wealthier families, not that my family is poor, but she is an only child where as I am one of four. She has on a light pink dress that also is just above her knees, it has intricate designs on it that are in the shape of flowers, and a darker colored satin bow around her waist, she has a matching bow in her hair and is wearing white sandal wedges, her toenails are also a light pink that matches her fingernails. "You look pretty." She says as we start walking down the street. "Oh, thanks, so do you, it's very…pink!" I say, and then we both giggle, knowing that it wasn't her choice but her mother's.

"So, where to first?" she asks.

"How about the bakery? I know you have a crush on the son!" I say teasingly.

"I do not!" she says, in mock defense, "I just said that I thought he was cute!"

"Uh huh, right." I say still joking with her.

"Fine, then let's g to the bakery!" she says. So we walk to the bakery and then through the front door with the chiming of a small bell, telling the Parkinson's that that have customers, "Hey" Ricky says, they're son who I think Blair has a crush on, "Can I help you ladies?" he asks us, "Um sure, can I get three loaves?" I ask, trying to hold back my laughter. "Sure, be right back." He tells us. I have to give the kid one thing, he is really cute, and he has the smoothest voice I have ever heard, it's not too deep but definitely not girly at all. "YOU like him!" Blair shrieks. "What, no shhh he's going to hear you, of course I don't like him!" I yell back in a hoarse whisper. "Yes you do!" she whispers back, giggling. "No I don't!" I say in my full voice. "Don't what?" says a voice, and then I realize that Ricky is back, and he looks very confused.

"Oh, um, I don't like tofu, but Blair insists I do." I say, feeling my cheeks grow warm, ugh I never get embarrassed. "Oh, um, okay, and Blair, I was wondering, would you like to um, go to dinner sometime?"

"Um, sure, that would be fun." Blair says in response. And then we walk out the door. The second we are out we break into laughter, "I told you you liked him!" I shout. But rather than respond Blair blushes, which makes me laugh harder, we are about to go to the fruit stand when the clock rings, signaling 12 o'clock, so we start running to the Town's Square, for the reapings. When we finally get there we are both out of breath and have missed the opening speeches, but it doesn't matter to me, "AND NOW FOR THE GIRL TRIBUTES!" Esther O'Dell trills, our escort, "FAWNA MEADOWS! COME ON UP FAWNA, SHOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE!" I drop the basket with the bread, I feel my legs walk up to the stage and up the steps, I look around, I never said goodbye to my parents, or Kam, or Jesse or Alric. But I look at each of they're faces, I feel a silent tear roll down my cheek.

I am in it to win it.

**Blaise Calder**

I watch as Fawna Meadows walks up onto the stage, her normally twinkling eyes now hard and sad, I feel so bad for her as she looks at the faces of her family, but then I notice something, something odd, suddenly she stands taller, and looks more mature, she looks fierce, nothing like her usual personality. She seems more mature, like she suddenly decided that she was a warrior and I get the idea that that is exactly what has happened. But soon enough it is time for the guys to be reaped, "AND NOW FOR OUR NEWEST HANDSOME TRIBUTE…BLAISE CALDER! PLEASE BLAISE, BLAISIE, IS IT OKAY IF I CALL YOU THAT? GRACE US WITH YOUR PRESENCE!" What the heck is she babbling on about? Ugh I have no idea, she is so annoying, at least out mentors aren't that bad. But I slowly walk up to the stage, and shake her hand, and then Fawna's who has a very tight grip. And I decide something,

I am going to try my hardest to make it back and if I can't I hope Fawna does.

**District 11**

**Lukia Norlum**

I look over at the sleeping figure of my brother Milo, and I slowly start to try and shake him awake, he is my twin, and we lost our parents in a fire, which means we now live in an orphanage, but that was a while ago, so now I am used to living here, in this cold rundown place, fighting for food, it's not actually that bad, our caretakers are sweet as they can be in a place filled with starving children, D11 isn't exactly the richest District. "Mi, come on wake up!" I say shaking him harder. "Eh, whyyyyy, I'm tired." He says, rolling over so that he now faces me. "Because A.) It's reaping day B.) We won't get breakfast if we don't and C.) It's time to WAKE UP!" I say, giggling when some girls look over and start gossiping about me, they already tried to start a rumor that Milo and I were actually dating and were just pretending to be twins, that's the one that made us laugh the hardest. But eventually Milo got up and straightened up his side of the bed. "Come on lazy bones." I say already walking down the creaky, old steps that I used to make Milo carry me down when we first got here, in fear that it would collapse.

Eventually breakfast was over and Milo and I found our nicest outfits that we hide throughout the year for the reapings and other things like that. When we were both dressed we were released into the market, because we were older, it was the first year that we get freedom for the reapings. First, like we always used to on Reaping Day with out parents, we use the money that we saved up for the past year and buy ourselves a loaf of bread, as we walk into the bakery the baker's wife looks us up and down and then gives us a welcoming smile, "Well if it isn't my favorite customers!" she exclaims, she used to be close friends with our mother, they were best friends actually, and she fought to keep us when our parents were killed. But obviously she lost and was almost killed in the process, because of that the baker isn't fond of us. "One loaf of bread please!" Milo says in his most polite voice.

"Coming right up!" she says cheerfully. As she hands it to us Milo tries to give her the money but she shakes her head and winks, "It's going to be our little secret, okay?" We smile big and nod our heads, "Thank you!" we both say, and then we say our goodbyes and she wishes us luck and we leave. "Looks like we still have some time on our hands, what would you like to do?" I ask him. It takes him a minute to respond and then his face lights up in a smile, "I have an idea!" he says, taking my hand, "Where are we going?" I ask, he knows I hate surprises. "You'll see." He says, leading me down the street. We finally stop at a small shop that Milo goes inside, but when I try to follow he stops me, "No, it's a surprise!" so I have to wait outside, it feels like it's taking him forever, but just as I'm about to go in he comes out with a small brown bag in his hand, "Close you eyes." He tells me, so I do, because I know I can trust him. I feel him messing with my hair and then he finally tells me I can open my eyes, when I do I see myself in the store window. I have a beautiful white silk ribbon in my hair, it is something that we had never been able to afford, but I guess Milo had saved more than I thought. "Thank you!" I say throwing my arms around him, "it's so pretty! I love it!" he hugs me back. "I thought that you deserved something special, I noticed that a lot of girls had ribbons in they're hair, and I thought it would look pretty on you." I give Milo a kiss on the cheek and then we walk over to the town square for the reapings, for some reason I'm not nervous, that's the thing about the orphanage, you never have to take out tessarrae, they receive more than enough food from the capital. Not that they save it well, but still no tessarrae for us. When we reach the town square we have to split up, I go to the girls section and him the boys. When the mayor and our escort are finally done with the speeches they decide to put on some sort of thing that I'm not paying attention to , the nerves finally catching up to me. I watch, but not listen as Richichi Pennings shoves her tiny hand into the bowl that holds our names. "ANNNDD OUR LOVELY LADY ISSSSSSSSSSSS…. LUKIA NORLUM! COME ON UP LUKIA, DON'T BE SHY, WE ALL LOVE YOU!" I look around, sure that there must be some other girl with my name, but there is not, I, without thinking, turn to run to Milo. For some reason he always makes everything better, I am getting closer, I see his face filled with dread, and then I feel a sharp pain in my abdominal, and oh my gosh it hurts. I look down and see a strange boy with ripped jeans, blue shirt and leather jacket, I can see the sadness in his eyes, and he shakes his head, but I double over in pain, I feel arms go around me and I can only hope that it's Milo and it is, thank goodness, but he carries me up to the stage and then walks back down. I feel sobs racking my body. And I shake Richichi's hand and then turn to see Milo also crying and then I see that boy slowly shaking his head with sadness in his eyes, he must know that I am an orphan. And I am.

But I am _not_ going to die, because I know Milo needs me.

**Kite Nightlock**

I see the girl, the orphan girl, running towards her brother, and I see the Peacekeepers who will not hesitate to kill her, she is running as hard as she can, and I know this is going to hurt both of us, but I throw out my arm to stop her, feeling my arm jerk back in an unnatural way, man it hurts, but it saved her from being killed. And then she doubles over in pain, I only shake my head, I feel so sorry for her, but her brother is coming over and he picks her up,

"Thank you." He whispers, and I nod my head, she is silent but I see the sobs going through her body, my best friend Katie comes over to me and gives me a hug, "That was very kind of you." She tells me. I keep my arm around her, not because I like her, but because I am happy to have her in my life and it makes me happy to know, as horrible as it is that it is not her, and I am even happier that it is not Tanner, the poor little girl our group, me Katie, Sky, Katie's brother, Hashnet, Theo and Miles, have unspokenly adopted her, she is very sweet and small and she would be very, very easy to kill, she is quite like Rue, the small girl from our District who teamed up with Katniss, the Girl on Fire, and almost won. But I look over at Katie and see tears streaming down her face as she looks at the stage, the orphan's brother is just walking up now and she is shaking with sobs, I can't help but feel sorry for her, I look at her, shaking my head and then I see her eyes land on me and her eyes go cold, apparently she has no idea that I just saved her life. Finally it is time for Richichi Pennings, our escort to choose the male tribute, "AND NOW, WHO WILL BE OUR HANDSOME MALE TRIBUTE TO ACCOMPANY OUR LOVELY LUKIA NORLUM….NONE OTHER THAT KITE NIGHTLOCK! COME UP HERE KITE, I WON'T BITE!" I slowly trudge up to the stage with more confidence than I have, but I know I need to remain calm for everyone's sake, I shake Richichi's hand and then Lukia's, who is still shaking.

At least it wasn't Tanner.

**District 12**

_I would just like to say that I am going to do the District 12 reapings in third person point of view, and then they will have flashbacks, sorry if anyone is disappointed but here it goes and I promise that they will have the same amount of they're point of view time in the arena as everyone else!_

It was time for the reapings in District 12, the escort, Kertiels Youlep giggled into the microphone, obviously a little tipsy, but not enough to pull a Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta Mellark sat in they're seats, faces closed off of all emotion, knowing it was they're fault that 4 children were reaped each year. First Kertials called out the first female's name, "DESTINY MASON!"she called out, young girl starts to walk up to the stage , but than an older version of her shouts out "I VOLUNTEER!" she screams out frantically, the girl in the lavender dress walks up to the stage, "And what is your name?" Kertials asks sweetly, "Kat Mason." The girl says coolly, the terror is evident in her eyes, but the respect is equally as evident in Katniss Everdeen/Mellark's.

"OUR SECOND FEMALE TRIBUTE IS…..LOVELA TERMUNABLE!" Kertials screams, into the microphone, still giggling to herself. Then another girl, with jet black hair raises her voice. "I volunteer." She states, like it was the answer for a hard question that she wasn't sure of. "OHHH, TWO VOLUNTEERS! YAAAYYY! COME ON UP, AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"Amanda P. Adams." She says, "And was that your sibling or friend, I would presume."

"No."

"Do you know that girl?"

"No."

"Okay moving on to the male tributes!"

"OUR FIRST MALE ISSSSS…..CALEB JOHNSON! COME UP CALEB!" The frightening looking boy walks up to the stage, staring everyone down, by the look on Katniss's face it is evident that she is intrigued. But Kertials goes on, "AND OUR SECOND MALE IS…ANTHONY CANON! COME UP HERE ANTHONY, THE FASTER YOU COME UP HERE TH SOONER YOU GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO THAT PRETTY LITTLE SISTER OF YOURS!" She screams, not knowing she had crossed a line, this catches both Peeta and Katniss's attention. But he walks up to the stage very meekly.

All four tributes from 12 knowing that they had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, while Katniss and Peeta bear the heavy weight of knowing that they had practically just killed four children.

_Okay guys I know it took forever to update, I am so sorry I promise I will update faster now, it just took soooo long to do every single reaping, it just took forever. So tell me what you think, and I think you might be interested to know that the arena is…THE DESERTED CAPITAL! Whoo hoo! Haha hope that's okay with everyone! _


	12. Goodbyes

_Hello! Okay so here are the goodbyes for Districts 1 – 2 hope this is okay for everyone and I also would like to put up, before the goodbyes, the sponsoring system. Also I would like to say that these will not be your regular games, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but I have decided __**not **__to tell you guys, you'll just have to wait and see! __ haha I feel so evil! By the way guys let me know who the most important people in your tribute's life are, it can be up to 5 people not including they're family._

Earning Points 

30 – Every review you put up

50 – every time your tribute survives a chapter

100 – every time your character kills

70 – every time your character pulls something mischievous ex. _ Deceiving someone, backstabbing, or sabotaging _

40 – every time you send in an idea,

_ex. For a romance_

20 – every time you review another one of my stories (haha)

Losing Points

30 – if you complain that your character was not in a chapter (I'm trying my best I promise!)

Using Points (the best part!)

40 – water

20 – soup

200 – backpack with a knife, a can of soup, a net, night goggles, extra clothes, 5 canteens of water, 8 packs of dried fruit, and a manual of edible foods in the arena.

70 – a knife

75 – extra clothes

80 – a blanket

115 - a thermal sleeping bag

_let me know if I am missing anything important! If you have any questions or comments feel free to either PM me or leave a review (but I will respond faster to a PM!) _

District 1

Rosekiss Guidsir

As the Peacekeepers take us away from the stage to the Justice Building, behind they're bulky uniforms I let the flow of tears escape my eyes, I am shaking, harder and harder, I can't control it, I need to calm down, seriously Rose, calm your self down _now_, you can't let anyone see you cry or you will be labeled as weak and that wouldn't help anyone. By the time we get to the Justice Building I have stopped crying, but I am shaking, still, uncontrollably. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see a sympathetic face of a 19 year old Peacekeeper, "Good luck." He whispers almost inaudibly. I nod to show my gratitude. By the time I have been led into an almost all velvet room my sister, Dawn, and our parents are already there. When Dawn sees me she runs up and hugs me, I stroke her hair, and tell her that it is all going to be okay, but I have to say that I don't believe it, not one bit. "Honey, come here." My dad says to me, and so I go over and sit on his lap just like when I was little, my mother comes over and sits on next to us, holding me as well, finally Dawn comes over and sits on my lap too. We stay like this until the Peacekeepers come and get me, but Dawn isn't letting go, why isn't she letting go? Seriously she is going to get killed. I try to shrug her off but she doesn't let go, the Peacekeeper is eyeing her suspiciously, and then he comes over, now she is sobbing, I am thankful it is the Peacekeeper that wished me luck, he gently scoops her up and carries her to my mother, by this point Dawn is thrashing, "Shh.." my mother whispers. The Peacekeeper walks me down the long hallway, "My name is Jake." He tells me, I am a little surprised by this, I thought we had an unspoken truce to not talk to each other. But apparently not, "Nice to meet you, even if I am about to die, my name is Rosekiss."

"Nice to meet you Rosekiss." He hays holding out his hand and I take but I pull him into a hug, I really need it. By this point we are in front of the train so I go to get on, "Wait!" he says just as I have turned to get into the train, when I turn around his face is inches from mine, and then he kisses me. It is short and bittersweet, "Please come back." He whispers, I nod my head.

And then I get on the train.

Niccolo Machiavelli

I silently walk with the Peacekeepers to the Justice Building, I look over and see Rosekiss sobbing, and some part of me feels sorry, but only a small part. I also notice the young Peacekeeper staring longingly at her, and some part of me feels protective and jealous, seriously, I am not going into these games to fall in love, look what happened to Peeta and Katniss, and then her cousin and his fiancée, Gale and Madge, I think they're names were, it didn't turn out well. By the time I get to the velvet room my parents are there, my mother is silently crying, and my father looks proud, "YOU DID IT SON! MAKE ME PROUD!" he shouts, this is all he has ever wanted from me, and I am happy to please him. "honey…." My mother says still crying. She pulls me into a hug and I hold onto her tightly, I am going to miss her the most, I breathe in her scent, she smells like jasmine and freesia. I accidentally let one single tear roll down my face, but I wipe it away. My father gives a silent chuckle. "I'm going to miss you mom, mommy." I don't know what has come over me, but I regret it, I regret everything, growing up, becoming more mature, becoming independent, turning myself into a loner, all the while leaving my mother behind. I let another tear roll down my face, and then another and then another and then I start crying all out. My mother is still holding me, but now she is comforting me. The Peacekeepers come for me, and I am overwhelmed by the instinct to hide, run away and hide with my mother. But I wipe the tears away and walk over to them, I hug my mother again, "I love you so much." She says. "I love you too, mom." I whisper, and then she starts crying. I walk out the door and onto the train.

My poor mother, but I will come back.

**District two**

**Shiloh "Shy" Marak **

I walk down the hallway, with my trusty Peacekeeper by my side. They have been with me ever since I was reaped. "So how are you doing?" I ask the bulky man, he ignores me. "Yeah, I'm about to die, what are you doing this weekend?" I say, this is fun, I can tell we're going to be lifelong friends…not. By the time we get into the room Harker and Rena are there but no sign of my father, as soon as I am in the door Harker runs up and scoops me into a hug, "Don't go." He whispers, "Please don't go." I feel so sorry for him, he sound so young, like the small children we used to be. I hold him as well, and then Rena comes up and hugs both of us. "I love you guys." I say, I am going to miss them.

"We love you too." Harker and Rena say. Harker is about to say something but then the door opens, oh come on I told Jeff –that's what I named my Peacekeeper – that he needs to give me some time with my other friends before he can come in, but it's not Jeff, it's my father, Harker and Rena leave the room, "Sweetie!" he says rushing in, and pulling me into a bear hug. "No, I am going to fix this." He says, but we both know that there is no way he can fix this, it's a done deal. We stand there and hug each other until Jeff comes back, "I love you honey." He says, "I love you too Daddy." Jeff smirks, but I shoot daggers at him wit my eyes. And then Jeff quiets down. Good Jeff, good boy, maybe if I wasn't about to die I would buy him a treat. But I walk down the hall with my beloved Jeff. And then I go to get in the train, "Don't die." Jeff says gruffly, "Thanks Jeff." I say, and then I get on the train, I look back and see that Jeff looks a little confused, oh, whoops, I didn't teach him his name yet, no wonder he is confused.

I laugh to myself, at least I can entertain myself.

**Aleksander "Alek" Longwood**

I look down the long looming hallway that I am walking down with the Peacekeeper. Finally we reach a room that I believe will be the room that I will say my goodbyes in. When I walk in the door the first thing I see is Rosella, my girlfriend, she runs up to me swallows me in a hug, I kiss her hair, "I know, it will all be okay, just promise me one thing?" I say, she nods her head, "Just promise me that until I die you will wait for me, and if I do die you will move on and create an amazing life for yourself." She starts to cry again, "I love you." She whimpers, ugh I feel so sorry for her, I want to make it better, but I can't. The only thing I can do for her is not die, which might be hard. "Goodbye." She starts to cry again. "No, don't say goodbye, not yet, you can probably walk down to the train with us." She nods her head. I feel so sorry for her, she looks up and my lips find hers, it is short and sweet but I enjoy it, hoping it isn't our last. I say goodbye to my parents, who walk in next, it is surprising to me that neither or my parents are crying, in fact they look a little, happy. But my father wishes me luck and my mother hugs me and then they leave. Rosella walks back in, she has stopped crying but still looks miserable. I hug her and we stand there like that until the Peacekeepers come, "Um, do you think that maybe she could walk with us?" I ask trying to sound confident and polite, which I must say is hard. The Peacekeeper gives us a sympathetic smile and nods, he walks us down to the train where the mayor is waiting, "You two ready?" he asks. "Oh, no sir, Rosella was just walking me to the train, she isn't a tribute."

"Oh, I know. I would recognize that beautiful face anywhere." This makes Rosella smile, "but this year the Capital is paying for the loved ones of the tributes to stay in a hotel during the Games, and front row seats to the Games, "special" friends get to stay with they're loved ones right up until they step off the metal plates and into the Games." I see the mayor's mischievous smile when he says "special", well it's not like we were trying to hide the fact that we were dating. I look at Rosella and see that she is absolutely ecstatic. "But I don't have any clothes." She says, her smile faltering. "Not to worry that has been taken care of, they are in your room." Rosella's face lights back up again, "come on!" she says pulling me into the train, I sit with her on my lap and the last thing of District 2 I see is the crying face of my mother.

_Hope you guys liked it! I know I am asking a lot of you guys but I promise it will be worth it, if you have any extra things you would like to tell me PM me, I have to warn you that this is no ordinary SYOT, it is going to be…interesting, if you know what I mean! Okay I know I said you could leave info in a review but actually it would be much better if it was a PM! Please review! And I will update soon!_


	13. Train Rides!

_Hello everyone I hope you all know that you guys are AMAZING seriously you are the best! And seriously if you guys have any questions, tips or advice feel free to PM me! And I know it took me awhile to update last time and I am so sorry I had writers block! But it's better now! I also have to say that I need all of you who have submitted 2 tributes to let me know who your favorite, I'm sorry I know it will be hard to choose! But one must die if the other is to live! – the prophecy from Harry Potter Sorry I have but here goes District 3 – 5's trainrides! Yaaaay! Now I must say it is time for a list of the ROMANCES! Now I also must warn you that I heart romance stories so be prepared for some fluff, because a wise person once told me that you can write anything as long as there is fluff! And I'm sorry I'm rambling! Here is the list! By the way I AM DESPERATE FOR MENTORS, I am so sorry I obviously did not think all of this story through! I am sorry guys I guess you got stuck with the slacker. :) _

**Romances** (for the beginning, it will change!)

Kat Mason and Anthony Canon

Lukia Norlum and Briar Moon ( aw, they should be so cute!)

Cody Dawson and Shiloh "Shy" Marak

Caleb Johnson and Hazel Jackson

Zach Manders and Amanda P. Adams

Yale Kodak and Blaise Calder

Let me know if you said yes to a romance and your character is not on the list. I am so sorry if I made a mistake. Sooo on with the story!

**Trisha Stapioupulus**

As I walk onto the train I wave goodbye to everyone, like the people in my head who are both cheering or crying for me, I feel so sorry for them, they are so upset unlike my real mother, who all but whooped with joy when she came to say goodbye to me. She said, "Ah ha! I can finally go clubbing without having to remind myself I have a daughter! Whoo hoo!" That woman hates me. Maybe the Games will be good, and if I win I can rub it in her face, and she can live in the sewage! I laugh to myself, the sewer, that's a good one, if I make it back I will definitely use that one.

I walk down the hall to my compartment, I feel so sorry for myself I have to on be on a train with that freak kid with a million brothers, oh what a freak. I watch as his friends follow him through down the hall, I know they're names, it's that beautiful Charlie girl and that annoyingly handsome Jason. I hate him for having friends, I am watching through the peep hole of my door and I see the girl look at my door and whisper. Well this is going to be a long train ride.

**Zach Manders**

I walk down the long hallway towards my compartment with Charlie and Jason at my heels, as we walk past the other girl's compartment Charlie comes up to me and whispers, "I heard she was like totally smart, but insane." I nod my head, I don't think I should make an enemies before I have to. As we get to the compartment I open the door and look around the room, it is surprisingly big, it has a huge bed, a loveseat, and two chairs AND an adjoining bathroom. We walk in and stand there in silence, until Jason decides to announce that he "has to pee" and walks into the bathroom, "Well, you certainly have a lot of space." She says, sitting down on the bed, I sit next to her, "Aren't you guys staying?" I ask suddenly worried they are going to get off, but she shakes her head, "No, we have our own room." She says, I nod, not knowing what to say. "Do you think that maybe you guys could like…stay in here with me?" She laughs, "Fine by me." She syas, moving closer, I see her face falter, "What's wrong?" I ask, suddenly worried for her. Suddenly she throws her arms around me and buries her face in my shoulder, "I can't believe you're leaving… I can't do it Zach, I can't let you go…I can't lose you, I need you." She is now sobbing, I stroke her hair, "It's going to be okay." I whisper into her hair. She cries some more and then Jason clears his throat, "Um, so, do you guys want me to like go into another room, or, just get off at another District, I mean I would totally be up for District 4 I hear the beach is awesome…" I laugh, but Charlie isn't quite in the mood, I do realize what he means though, she is in my lap.

Hmm…this could be an interesting train ride.

**District 4!**

**Callen Westernmark **

The food here is AMAZING but I try not to eat fatty foods considering that could ruin all the training I have been doing, I notice Jenn , my best friend who for some reason our mentors Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair demanded come as well as my family. But they are in another part of the train. "So, the food is absolutely delightful isn't it?" Finnick asks, I wonder if he tries to sound arrogant, the other tribute, Jofuss, seems to be wondering the same thing, but he is also very busy staring at Jenn, who hasn't noticed, she has been staring out the window for a while, I feel bad, her brother was killed in the Games, she must be wondering if this is what he felt like. "So, Jenn, that your name? What is your last name?" Finnick the arrogant asks. "It's Jenn, Jenn Doto." I see her eyes flick over to Jofuss, I wonder if he knew her brother, he probably did, Harley spent a lot of time on the streets after Jenn's parents died. Finnick smiles, it is warm and bright and all traces of arrogance are erased. "I knew him, he was so smart, handsome too."

"He was such a polite, sweet boy, I really liked him." I look over, this is the first time Annie has spoken, I look over and see Jenn's eyes water, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Annie actually looks sorry, she has such an air of kindness and innocence to her, I see Finnick discreetly put his arm around her, but I look away as to not make them feel uncomfortable. I look over at Jofuss's friend Angel, he is eating like it is the first time in his life. I look down at my plate and am disgusted by how much I ate, I push it away. "I'm full." I say getting up, "It was nice to meet you." I hear Annie say, I nod my head to her, "You too." I say.

"I'll be there in a few." Jenn says. I walk to my room.

At least Jenn is here.

**Joseph "Jofuss" Pilo**

I stare at the Callen girl's friend Jenn, she is gorgeous. I can't stop looking at her, especially because I was never allowed to look at her before. I had been good friends with her older brother, Harley, he was a nice dude, but was really overprotective of her. At least her was good to her, I saw her occasionally, like when he would invite us over or whatever, but we were never allowed to talk to, look and or think about Jenn. That was his only rule. But now I can and she is beautiful. I feel Angel pinch my leg, I look at him, and he nods towards her and smiles, I give him a look of annoyance and he smirks, I look back at the Finnick Odair dude, he seems pretty arrogant to me, but the Annie girl seems nice, but really timid and shy, I feel bad for her there have been rumors that she is insane. I look at Angel and he discreetly gives the crazy sign under the table, I smile. She looks at us innocently, "So you like Jenn, she seems like a sweet girl, it's a shame what happened to her brother though." She says, Angel snorts, shut up I want to tell him, "Um…yeah, I mean, no I mean, I don't know." I feel like such a loser.

"Shut up, it has been obvious, "Jofuss"." Finnick says, I am really starting to hate this guy.

"No, I don't even know her, alright." I say and then I walk out.

How did I get stuck with the playboy and the insane people for mentors.

**District 5!**

I walk into my room and straight into the shower, it has been a long day. The heat feels good on my back and neck, I let out a sigh, I can't believe I am going to the games, I decide that I must be in denial because for some reason I can't wrap my head around this. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself. I step into my room and put on a light clean white, night gown that goes falls a few inches above my knees and it is very very pretty, even if it is a nightgown. I am just getting into bed when there is a knock at my door, I hear small child whimpers, I walk over and open the door, I look down and see Briar, the small boy who was reaped,

"What is wrong?" I ask him, he sniffles.

"I'm scared." He says, I nod my head and pull him into a hug, he only reaches about my shoulder but he is so sweet, I take his hand and pull him over to my bed, and I sit down with him in my lap, I hug him tighter, he is so small, like a small child. He keeps crying, his tears soaking my nightgown, "It will be okay." I whisper, afraid that if I talk too loud he might get scared. He shakes his head. "No, I am too small." He whimpers, "You might be small but you have a lot of courage." He shakes his head again, "No, not as much as you." He says, "No, you're right, you have much more courage than me, but I'll tell you what, how about no matter what the rules are, we stay partners." He sniffles, and I feel him nod his head against my stomach. I let out a small shaky laugh, I feel like a mother. The lights flick out with a click and we sit still in silence, me still holding him like a small child, "It will be alright." I whisper, he doesn't respond, I look down and see that he has fallen asleep. I smile to myself, he is so sweet. One day, hopefully, there will be some lucky girl who gets to marry him. As long as he doesn't die first. I slowly lay myself down with him still in my arms and I fall asleep.

_Okay several things._

_I know I did not do Briar, but what is there to do, he fell asleep._

_I am looking for a beta! P.s. anyone who is interested and agrees gets to know the twist! Which none of the rest of you will find out about until it happens! Again I feel really evil!_

_Please review_

_4) I have decided that it is worth 60 points if you review one of my other stories! Haha Good luck and let the odds be ever in your favor!_


End file.
